


Shit, I Am On Duty

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sheriff Nedley mention, Wynonna Earp mention, squad car steamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith





	Shit, I Am On Duty

It was just after 3 o'clock in the morning, and Nicole Haught was stuck on the night shift with a certain small Earp riding along with her in the squad car. There wasn't much going on, save for maybe the occasional speed trap. 

The two were seated at the edge of the road, pulled behind a large billboard that sat low enough to the ground that no one could see inside the car unless they pulled right up to it. 

Ms. Waverly Earp, herself, was leaned over towards her Officer, nuzzling her face against her shoulder and occasionally leaning up to plant small kisses on her jawline and neck.

"I love you... I really do, Nicole." Her voice was low, a little sultry, but it was genuine. 

Nicole couldn't help that beautiful smile from forming on her face, turning her head just so, so that she could look into Waverly's eyes. "I love you, too. More than you know... I never would have thought that you and I would end up here, but goodness to God, I wanted you. I wanted you more than I think I've ever wanted anybody else."

The words made a rouge dust across the youngest Earp's cheeks, settling over the bridge of her nose. Keeping her hands and lips off of Nicole was a hard feat to achieve, but when they were sitting alone like this, just talking, it became a little easier. Then again, when Officer Haught was being as sweet as she currently was, the itch to press against her and lock lips was much fiercer than it normally would be. That was the price for being with someone as amazing as Nicole, though, she guessed. 

"It was true, you know, what I said before. I only realized I felt this way when I met you, and I want you. You scare me, but it's such a good kind of fear. When you and I are together I feel like we're the only two people alive." She breathed, looking up at her Officer. Waverly couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded into something more sincere. "I don't think I could have gotten through... Willa... Without you, baby." 

Nicole searched her eyes, slowly slipping an arm around Waverly's shoulders and pulling her in. "I'm just glad that I could help you. If anything ever happened to you... I mean, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will kill them. You better believe, Earp." 

Waverly giggled that cute giggle of hers and leaned harder into Nicole, craning her neck to capture the Officer's lips with her own. It started slow, but just as it usually did, it heated up quickly. 

Nicole's hands found the sides of Waverly's neck, giving her enough leverage to lean over her small girlfriend and deepen their kiss. Small noises passed between them in breaths and whimpers, Waverly trying all she could not to get too carried away, but she just couldn't help herself.

She yanked Nicole over to her side of the front seat and situated their bodies together, building slow movements at their middles that made Waverly's whimpers turn into silent, breathy exclamations of what she wanted. The pressure was enough to kill her probably, but she managed to hold out. Nicole always like to go slow, she liked to be sure that Waverly was comfortable with what she wanted to do with, and to, her. 

Officer Haught's hands soon found smooth legs, riding up them slowly. Her fingertips left burning trails against Waverly's flesh, traveling until they found soft thighs. Then, their gentle touches turned into gripping as she pulled Waverly's legs around her hips, adjusting their bodies into a more favorable position. 

"Officer..." Waverly panted, smirking a little. "You're on duty." Not like it stopped them before.

"Mhm..." Nicole moaned, bringing her lips down to press firmly to Waverly's neck.

Then, they heard it. The sound of a loud 'YEEHAW!' Followed by a gunshot and the squeal of tires down the main stretch of road.

Nicole yelped and scrambled off of Waverly faster than the time they almost got caught by Wynonna in Sheriff Nedley's office. "Shit, I am on duty!" She remembered.

She threw the car in drive while simultaneously trying to adjust herself, and assisting Waverly in anyway she could, all while the small Earp was in a mad giggling fit. 

As they closed in the car, they realized it was a quite familiar pink shade, and Waverly broke. 

"DOC HOLLIDAY, YOU ARE A SHIT TICKET!"


End file.
